Eurofans Song Contest 3
Scotland |host = | entries = 57 | debut = | return = Albania Armenia Azerbaijan Bosnia and Herzegovina Bulgaria Croatia Georgia Moldova Montenegro Slovakia | withdraw = | map year = Efsc3 | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Participating Countries | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the final | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = Andorra "La cintura" |nex = |pre = }}Eurofans Song Contest 3, was the 3rd edition of the Eurofans Song Contest. It took place in Edinburgh, Scotland, following Lewis Capladi's win at the second edition in Milan, Italy with the song "Someone You Loved". The event was held at the Tynecastle Park, with semi-finals held on 19 October 2019, and the final held on 31 October 2019. Fifty-seven countries competed in this edition, it was a record number of countries who took part in the contest so far. Ten countries returned and no country withdrew. For the first time the number of the finalists was increased to 28, due to the high amount of the countries. The edition was won by Andorra, represented by Álvaro Soler with the song "La cintura", which scored a total of 472 points, beating the runner-up Norway by a tight margin of 15 points. the third place went to Ireland , Netherlands and Serbia completed the top five of the edition. The host of the contest, Scotland, finished 15th. Norway won the televoting with Andorra in second place, and Serbia in third place. Andorra won the jury voting, with Netherlands in second place and Ireland in third place. This is the first time that the winner did not place first in the televoting. This edition saw also the best ever result for many countries, among them: the top-five that was mentioned above, Iceland, England, Armenia and Spain. Location : For further information see Scotland The third edition took place in Scotland for the first time. Scotland is a country that is part of the United Kingdom. It covers the northern third of the island of Great Britain, with a border with England to the southeast, and is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean to the north and west, the North Sea to the northeast, the Irish Sea to the south, and more than 790 islands, including the Northern Isles and the Hebrides. The Kingdom of Scotland emerged as an independent sovereign state in the European Early Middle Ages and continued to exist until 1707. By inheritance in 1603, James VI, King of Scots, became King of England and King of Ireland, thus forming a personal union of the three kingdoms. Scotland subsequently entered into a political union with the Kingdom of England on 1 May 1707 to create the new Kingdom of Great Britain. The union also created a new Parliament of Great Britain, which succeeded both the Parliament of Scotland and the Parliament of England. In 1801, Great Britain itself entered into a political union with the Kingdom of Ireland to create the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland (in 1922, the Irish Free State seceded from the United Kingdom, leading to the latter being renamed the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland). Within Scotland, the monarchy of the United Kingdom has continued to use a variety of styles, titles and other royal symbols of statehood specific to the pre-union Kingdom of Scotland. The legal system within Scotland has also remained separate from those of England and Wales and Northern Ireland; Scotland constitutes a distinct jurisdiction in both public and private law. The continued existence of legal, educational, religious and other institutions distinct from those in the remainder of the UK have all contributed to the continuation of Scottish culture and national identity since the 1707 union with England. In 1997, a Scottish Parliament was re-established, in the form of a devolved unicameral legislature comprising 129 members, having authority over many areas of domestic policy. The head of the Scottish Government is the First Minister of Scotland, who is supported by the Deputy First Minister of Scotland. Scotland is represented in the United Kingdom Parliament by 59 MPs and in the European Parliament by 6 MEPs. Scotland is also a member of the British–Irish Council, and sends five members of the Scottish Parliament to the British–Irish Parliamentary Assembly. Scotland is divided into 32 administrative subdivisions or local authorities, known as council areas. Glasgow City is the largest council area in terms of population, with Highland being the largest in terms of area. Limited self-governing power, covering matters such as education, social services and roads and transportation, is devolved from the Scottish Government to each subdivision. Host City : For further information see Edinburgh Recognised as the capital of Scotland since at least the 15th century, Edinburgh is the seat of the Scottish Government, the Scottish Parliament and the supreme courts of Scotland. The city's Palace of Holyroodhouse is the official residence of the monarch in Scotland. The city has long been a centre of education, particularly in the fields of medicine, Scots law, literature, philosophy, the sciences and engineering. It is the second largest financial centre in the United Kingdom (after London) and the city's historical and cultural attractions have made it the United Kingdom's second most popular tourist destination attracting 1.75 million visits from overseas in 2016. Edinburgh is Scotland's second most populous city and the seventh most populous in the United Kingdom. The official population estimates are 488,050 for the Locality of Edinburgh (Edinburgh pre 1975 regionalisation plus Currie and Balerno), 518,500 for the City of Edinburgh, and 1,339,380 for the city region. Edinburgh lies at the heart of the Edinburgh and South East Scotland city region comprising East Lothian, Edinburgh, Fife, Midlothian, Scottish Borders and West Lothian. The city is the annual venue of the General Assembly of the Church of Scotland. It is home to national institutions such as the National Museum of Scotland, the National Library of Scotland and the Scottish National Gallery. The University of Edinburgh, founded in 1582 and now one of four in the city, is placed 20th in the QS World University Rankings for 2020. The city is also famous for the Edinburgh International Festival and the Fringe, the latter being the world's largest annual international arts festival. Historic sites in Edinburgh include Edinburgh Castle, the Palace of Holyroodhouse, the churches of St. Giles, Greyfriars and the Canongate, and the extensive Georgian New Town built in the 18th/19th centuries. Edinburgh's Old Town and New Town together are listed as a UNESCO World Heritage site, which has been managed by Edinburgh World Heritage since 1999. Venue Tynecastle Park is a football stadium situated in the Gorgie area of Edinburgh, which is the home ground of Scottish Professional Football League club Heart of Midlothian ("Hearts"). It has also hosted Scotland international matches, and been used as a neutral venue for Scottish Cup and Scottish League Cup semi-finals. Tynecastle has a seating capacity of 20,099, which makes it the sixth-largest football stadium in Scotland. Hearts have played at the present site of Tynecastle since 1886. On 2 August 2019, Tynecastle Park hosted the opening event of the 2019 Edinburgh International Festival. The Los Angeles Philharmonic led by Gustavo Dudamel played a selection of Hollywood film scores, including Jurassic Park, Star Wars, E.T. and Jaws. Over 15,000 free tickets were issued and the concert was live-streamed on Facebook, and broadcast on Classic FM. Key Host venue Format The executive supervisors has decided that in the second edition will be 2 Semi-finals with 25 - 26 countries in each. In each semi-final 11 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 28 competing countries (22 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6) without a second chance round. Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the participating countries' semi-finals took place right after the closing of the songs' submissions. The forty-one semi-finalists had been allocated into seven pots, based on historical voting patterns and their geographical place. Drawing from different pots helped to reduce the chance of so-called neighbourly voting and increases suspense in the semi-finals (to make the contest more realistic). The pre-qualified countries: * Australia * Finland * Iceland * Netherlands * Scotland * Turkey will first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning fifty-one countries were divided into eight pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country will be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The eight pots were the following: Voting The executive supervisors has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After players have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results are announced in reverse order. The voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final|}} Fifty-seven countries took part in the contest; Ten countries decided to return to the contest : Albania, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Croatia, Georgia, Moldova, Montenegro, Slovakia. The high number of countries brought to increasing the number of the finalists up to 28, the highest number of entries in a final in the contest's history. As the rules say, Every country that participated in Eurovision or Junior Eurovision can be part of the contest. In Addition, The song has to be released after the January 1, 2015 and the performers have to be from the country that they are representing (Except for some cases which are described in the contest rules). Returning artists Semi Final 1 The first semi-final took place on 19 October 2019. Twenty-six countries participated in the first semi-final. Iceland, Finland, Scotland voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi Final 2 The second semi-final took place on 19 October 2019. Twenty-five countries participated in the second semi-final. Australia, Netherlands, Turkey voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final The final took place on 31 October 2019. Twenty-eight countries participated in the final, with all 57 participating countries eligible to vote. Scoreboard Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first Semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the second Semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the Final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant.